<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Which Mark?! by ShiningMarkhyuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987584">Which Mark?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningMarkhyuck/pseuds/ShiningMarkhyuck'>ShiningMarkhyuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningMarkhyuck/pseuds/ShiningMarkhyuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghyuck definitely didn't think he'd end up meeting his boyfriend's twin brother, while accidentally sucking his dick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Which Mark?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on a Twitter pic by @nanossun, you can find it <a href="https://twitter.com/nanossun/status/1246803450865889282?s=19&lt;br%20/&gt;">here</a><br/>I found it absolutely stunning and the oneshot idea immediately came to my mind.</p><p>(Nano-nim if u read this, I love u, your art is amazing!!!!)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/ShinyMarkhyuck">twitter</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/ShinyMarkhyuck">curiouscat</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghyuck loved Mark, seriously, he was his prince, the one he wanted to share the rest of his life together. Sit on a porch while watching the sunset, admiring the golden glow on his pale skin. Holding hands while cuddling on the fluffy blanket in their shared home's bed. Cooking together and mocking Mark's lacking cooking skills.<br/>
A world without the Canadian by his side would be unimaginable.</p><p>Today was the day he will meet Mark's family for the first time. He honestly has never met Mark's brother, nor his parents. But Mark was quick to assure him that he told them many things about Donghyuck in advance, and only good things of course!</p><p>Still the younger was sceptical when he rang the doorbell, his heart beating loudly in his ribcage. He could feel his pulse in his head, literally hear it. His hands were clammy as he was holding the bottle of wine he brought as a gift, in the hope not to accidentally let it slip through his hands. </p><p>The door opened and he saw Mark, something was wrong with his face, though Donghyuck couldn't pinpoint exactly what was off. He smiled and hugged him, pressing a kiss onto his lips.<br/>
Mark was slightly startled but grinned while pulling him closer by the waist.</p><p>"You look beautiful tonight~", the older murmured and kissed the spot under Hyuck's ear, making the younger gasp. </p><p>He was right, Donghyuck looked absolutely ethereal. His dark brown hair was arranged beautifully with some stripes of glitter and he even wore eyeliner and kohl, that was accompanied by glitter on his eyelids. Even his eyebrow cut and the new piercing went extremely well with his beautiful features. But Mark was a sight to see as well, his black hair created a harsh but nice contrast with his pale skin and the sharp jawline. He didn't look beautiful, he looked handsome and really hot. If this wasn't a family meetup, he would've probably thrown himself onto Mark already. </p><p>"You've arrived early by an hour Donghyuck. I mean, mom and dad aren't home yet- my brother isn't either." </p><p>Hyuck blushed furiously, did he really forget he was supposed to come later?- Ah shit right...</p><p>"Oh- damn, I'm sorry- I must've forgotten... But we might as well just wait for them."</p><p>"I have a better idea in mind~", Mark grinned.</p><p>Donghyuck put the bottle of wine down and took off his shoes.</p><p>"Oh mom and dad don't drink wine, but if you already brought one, we can drink it too can't we?"</p><p>"You told me it was fine to bring some wine-"</p><p>"Oh did I? Sorry that must've been a misunderstanding.", Mark scratched  his nape nervously and took the bottle.</p><p>"Now I feel bad cause I have nothing to give them...", Hyuck pouted. </p><p>"Don't, your presence itself is a gift, darling."</p><p>The blush on Donghyuck's cheeks got even worse as he clung to Mark's arm.</p><p>"Let's go to my room- ", they hurried upstairs and went to Mark's room.</p><p>The younger sat down on the bed, crossing his legs while waiting for Mark to say anything.<br/>
Instead he heard a 'plopp' sound. Mark chuckled and took a sip straight out of the bottle.</p><p>"Mhm it's really good- here-", the older gave the bottle to Donghyuck who also started drinking a bit.<br/>
"Helps with the nervousness, so you don't feel too pressured."</p><p>"Thanks Mark.", he drank some more and slowly felt the nervousness go down. </p><p>While he drank Mark was quick to sit down on the bed while taking off his shirt. </p><p>"What are you doing Mark?-", Donghyuck set the bottle down, turning around.</p><p>"Just getting comfortable, come here-"</p><p>Hyuck didn't think twice and straddled Marks lap, leaning down to catch his lips in a deep kiss.</p><p>He felt hands on his ass and a slight boner underneath him.</p><p>"Mark- we can't- your parents and brother-"</p><p>"They aren't even here yet, don't worry. We can be quick- just wanna feel you baby, have been thinking about that the whole day-"</p><p>Hyuck blushed yet again, maybe because of the alcohol, or because of being on Mark's head for the whole day. </p><p>He felt a pair of lips sucking on his neck that already held a few hickeys from his encounter with Mark the day before. </p><p>"Mhm~", slight whimpers left Hyuck's sinful lips as he let himself go. The alcohols doing wonders to him, letting his body relax. </p><p>Mark grinned and slipped off Hyuck's shirt and roamed his hands over the tanned skin, attaching his lips onto the tanned nipple. </p><p>"Ahh~", he felt a pull on his hair and grinned, massaging the younger's sides, digging fingers into the soft flesh.</p><p>"You're so beautiful~ wanna have you so bad-"</p><p>He lapped onto the nipple and sucked harshly, feeling the bud go hard in a matter of seconds while the pull on his hair increased. </p><p>"So good for me, baby~", he groaned and took off his belt. </p><p>Donghyuck was quick to help him take the pants off and slipped his off right after.<br/>
Marks lips again went to the younger's chest, now attacking the other nipple while twisting the other with his fingers. </p><p>The tanned let out a shamelessly loud moan and threw his head back. Mark never played with his nipples as much, but fuck it felt so good, they might wanna continue doing nipple play in their sex life. </p><p>"You like that baby, don't you?~", the older groaned in his ear as he twisted the buds, earning sounds of pleasure from Donghyuck. </p><p>"Now that you've done so well, you get to suck my dick, baby~", he took off his boxers and spread his legs for the younger to go down on him. </p><p>"Yeah- thank you Mark-", he leaned down and kissed the head of Marks dick. It seemed slightly larger than usual, maybe he was just even more erect... Or he took some kind of enlargement pills.. he didn't give it a second thought and started deepthroating the cock. </p><p>"Oh god fuck~ doing so well- yeah~", Mark moaned and fucked up into the younger's mouth. He never expected him to suck that well-</p><p> </p><p>"DONGHYUCK?!-", they suddenly heard a shout as the door was threwn open. </p><p>The younger was quick to detach his lips from the dick.</p><p>"MARK?!- WHAT-", he anxiously looked up to Mark- or wait- what the fuck was happening right now?!</p><p>"Who are- Mark?- what's going on- am I that drunk?!-"</p><p>Mark closed the door and sat down on the bed. </p><p>"Well, as I can see you've met my brother already. Minhyung, you might wanna introduce yourself."</p><p> </p><p>The other Mark suddenly blushed a bit as he cleared his throat.<br/>
"Hey I'm Lee Minhyung,... Mark's twin brother..."</p><p>Suddenly everything made sense, he knew something was off but he didn't risk any questions, he didn't wanna come off as weird..<br/>
Suddenly tears built up in his eyes as he hid his body under the blanket. </p><p>"Hyuck?-", Mark asked as he wrapped his arms around the younger. </p><p>"i'msorryi'msorryi'msorry-"</p><p>"Hey calm down babe- I think I should've told you we were twins... Why are you here so early tho?-"</p><p>"I-I accidentally arrived earlier... I- oh god please don't break up with me- I'm so sorry-"</p><p>"It's okay- calm down-... But now that I'm here you should- show me how sorry you are, I was thinking about you the whole day, and yeah you look beautiful-"</p><p>"Fuck Mark- please stop you sound exactly like him- I'm going crazy-", the younger threw his arms around the real Mark and sobbed in his neck.</p><p>"Actually he sounds like me, I'm older by two and a half minutes!"</p><p>"Yeah whatever-"</p><p>"Mark I'm terribly hard and your boyfriend was doing such a good job, please..."</p><p>"No way!"</p><p>"I'll tell mum you made the scratch in the car!"</p><p>"Stop it with the blackmailing! I'm not forcing my boyfriend to touch your gross ass!"</p><p>"You know mum won't let you drive ever again?"</p><p>"Shut the fuck up!-"</p><p>"I'll..I'll do it..."</p><p>"See, even your boyfriend agrees- you can join you know? But I think just watching him suck someone's dick will get you off just as good-", Minhyung grinned. </p><p>"Hyuck- you know you don't-"</p><p>"I said I'll do it!" </p><p>"Okay...", Mark gulped and side eyed his boyfriend as the latter started going down on Minhyung again. </p><p>That really looks hot..., Mark thought and felt his own blood rush south. </p><p>"Mhm feels so damn good!~", Minhyung moaned as he grabbed the younger's hair accidentally ripping some of the glitter strands out. </p><p>Donghyuck moaned around the dick and got up to get some air. </p><p>"P-please touch me Mark- I wanna feel your hands on me- please-"</p><p>Mark didn't let him beg a second time as he took off his shirt and pants, sitting down behind his boyfriend. He was quick to kiss his back while dragging his hands over the younger's chest. </p><p>"His nipples are so sensitive, Mark.", Minhyung moaned and grinned yet again. </p><p>"Oh are they baby?", Mark whispered in the younger's year as he grazed his fingertips over the hard nipples. </p><p>The younger moaned loudly, legs shivering as he gripped Minhyung's thighs for support.</p><p>Mark started grinding his hard on against Donghyuck's ass while playing with his nipples. </p><p>Hyuck turned to puddy in Marks hands, he almost felt his arms and legs give up when he felt a wet finger on his entrance. </p><p>I can't believe this is happening- never thought I'd end up in a threesome with two incredibly handsome guys, one of them being my boyfriend..., He thought. </p><p> </p><p>The digit pressed in further as he felt hands gripping on his hair again. The weird pain from the roots ebbed away and he soon quite enjoyed the strange feeling, moaning around the dick in his mouth. </p><p>By now two fingers were scissoring him open and he couldn't think straight anymore, moaning as if it was his last day. </p><p>"Mark I want you- please!!!-"</p><p>Mark nodded and took out his fingers looking through his nightstand to get a condom, he slipped it on (always stay save guys and girls!) and pushed inside.</p><p>He was welcomed by the tight hot inside and moaned. "Fuck so good for me~". He didn't get an answer, instead Donghyuck clenched his hole around him and moaned breathlessly. </p><p>Minhyung was so close when he thrusted into the younger's mouth. Mark could be so so glad and proud to call this golden boy his, he was a tad bit jealous. </p><p>The moans around his dick created pleasureable vibrations and made him feel slightly dizzy as his orgasm built up. </p><p>"Nghh-mhndnmmmm-", Hyuck babbled, not being able to speak.</p><p>Mark kissed his spine, licking over the beautifully tanned, soft skin.<br/>
"So nice~"</p><p>Hyuck clenched again when he felt a harsh grab on his hips, pulling his ass flush against Marks crotch, he could feel the latters skin slap against his cheeks as they were given a rough massage. </p><p>He was used in all the good ways, completely letting himself go and giving up control over his body as he was being pounded into from both sides. The alcohol helping him with zoning out and he felt so, so light. </p><p>Sweat was dripping down his nape and Mark was quick to kiss it away dragging his lips over the hot skin, teeth just slightly grazing it. </p><p>Donghyuck felt his toes curling and his voice broke as the dick inside his ass met his prostate. He felt pure bliss and gripped Minhyung's thighs, leaving marks. He's glad he didn't accidentally bite while he sucked him in deeper. </p><p>Minhyung moaned loudly- "I-I'm coming soon-"</p><p>Mark leaned down and bit Hyuck's earlobe slightly, pulling the younger off Minhyung's dick, much to his dismay, as he had to release in his hand. </p><p>Donghyuck curled his back trying to lean back to meet Marks chest.</p><p>They had to rearrange so now Donghyuck was sitting on Mark's lap, facing him, as Minhyung kissed his neck from the back. </p><p>It was all too much for Donghyuck as Minhyung started jerking him off. All the pleasure he received tied a knot deep down and he had to squeeze his eyes shut to not cry. He wanted to release- wanted it so bad, yet Minhyung squeezed his cock so tightly that he just couldn't. </p><p>Marks hips started jackhammering against Donghyuck's ass, moaning in pleasure as the ring of muscles tightened around his cock. </p><p>His boyfriend was amazing in bed he was definitely aware of the good catch he made. Not only was he so, so good in bed, but also he was just the most loving and cutest boyfriend ever. He loved to cuddle just as much as he loved to be taken rough from behind. All in all, Donghyuck was perfect, for Mark at least.</p><p>The honey-toned voice started breaking even more as Hyuck neared his orgasm a second time, the feeling of not being able to cum was unbearable and he started sobbing in overstimulation.<br/>
"Please please please-", he begged as his whole body started shaking. White flashed behind his closed lids as soon as Minhyung let go of his dick, spurts of cum shooting the second he did so. </p><p>Mark moaned too and positioned a few final thrusts against the younger's prostate and gave him a few last twists to his sensitive nipples to stretch out and intensify the orgasm while coming into the condom himself.</p><p>They were breathing heavily, the air that surrounded them was stuffy and humid and had a slight lack of oxygen due to the erratic breathing. </p><p>"Damn baby, didn't know that side of you yet~" </p><p>"You gotta thank me Mark, I found out for you.", Minhyung smiled triumphantly. </p><p>"Yeah yeah, shut up and tell mum I'll be down in 10 minutes you brat."</p><p>"I-I can't go down there-" Donghyuck whispered, still out of breath. His tanned skin was glowing from the aftermath.</p><p>Mark just chuckled-<br/>
"They know I have an active sex life, I don't really think they care-"</p><p>"Just tell em I'm sick, I can't see them after what just happened- they'll get the wrong impression."</p><p>"No way, you're here now you'll meet them. And I see you brought wine?-"</p><p>"Oh about that... Minhyung said they don't drink wine and then we had some..."</p><p>Mark clenched his fist and took a deep breath. </p><p>Minhyung just chuckled and got out of the room muttering a small, probably not honest, apology.</p><p>"They actually do, my bad excuse of a brother just said they don't so he can get you drunk that little fucker!-"</p><p>"...I'm sorry- I- I really didn't know it's him. You look just like him, apart from that mole on your cheek."</p><p>"Yeah I know, anyways,if he ever touches you again slap him or else I will."</p><p>"Okay.. I won't even be able to look your parents in the eyes, my makeup is all smudged and my hair is all messy... What will they think-"</p><p>"That you just had sex?"</p><p>Hyuck slapped Marks arm in frustration and went to the bathroom, trying to tidy up his appearance a bit before returning.</p><p>"Alright let's go.."</p><p>Mark smiled and kissed the younger's lips softly. </p><p>"Yeah let's go."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>